It has been quite common for some time to utilize conveyor systems to advance a single line of containers from one position to another. The single line of containers can be made to change direction and elevation without great difficulty as is evident in the prior art. It becomes more difficult to convert a single line of containers into a double, triple or even greater number of containers. Various devices and methods have been devised to group containers together for delivery to packing cases and other shipping devices, however, with the advent of high speed lines, it becomes difficult to properly assemble and group a plurality of containers all arriving at a common point by way of a single line conveyor. The container handling problem becomes more difficult when the containers are fragile in nature such as for example paper or plastic. Then too, the task of transporting such containers with a product packed therein increases the difficulties of grouping the containers for packaging.